theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (Tater-Canon)
The timeline for Tater-Canon covers all of the dates and times from DarthPotato's games. When writing a date in the Tater-Canon timeline, you put YBO before the date. As the YBO years countdown and soon reach zero, they then turn into YAO and count up, much like the official Star Wars timeline with BBY and ABY. YBO stands for "Years Before Omega". This counts down, and then the events after Omega, YAO, stand for "Years After Omega". Dates of Games The Jedi Temple Game - 3 YBO Hunting the Hunters - 3 YBO Guardians of the Republic - 1 YBO The Tale of Omega - 0 YBO As you can tell from the dates of these games, the timeline is currently counting down. After The Tale of Omega, it will count up with YAO. Important Events 1,000,000 YBO- 'The galaxy is predicted to be created at this time, although no one knows how. '''800,000 YBO- '''The first interactions between two different species in the galaxy. '''22,000 YBO- '''Space travel is achieved. '''12,000 YBO-' Hyperspace travel is invented, making space travel much more quick and efficient. '11,950 YBO- '''The jedi order, a group full of peacekeepers that are force sensitive, is created. '''11,800 YBO- '''The Alliance of Peaceful Systems is formed. '''11,400 YBO- '''The Jedi Civil War takes place. In the end, 12 'dark jedi' are banished to a loan planet in the galaxy with no way of getting off. The 'light jedi' win the civil war. However, the dark jedi decide to form their own group and find a way to escape the planet. '''11, 388 YBO- '''The Alliance of Destruction is formed. This alliance of swears to destroy the Alliance of Peaceful Systems and bring terror and destruction to the galaxy. '''11,385 YBO- '''The First Great Galaxy War begins between the Alliance of Peaceful Systems and The Alliance of Destruction. '''11,381 YBO- '''The jedi aid The Alliance of Peaceful Systems in The First Great Galaxy War. '''11,379 YBO- '''The Alliance of Peaceful Systems, with the help of the jedi, wins The First Great Galaxy War. The Alliance of Destruction is destroyed. '''11,275 YBO- '''The Alliance of Peaceful Systems is disbanded. '''10, 999 YBO- '''The first lightsaber, a jedi weapon, is created by the jedi after finding Kyber crystals on Illum. '''10, 588 YBO- '''The dark jedi, now known as sith, return from being banished and swear revenge on the jedi. '''10,560 YBO- '''The sith are almost wiped out after a major battle with the jedi, but they are not yet extinct. '''8,500 YBO- '''The Great Republic is formed. '''4,012 YBO- '''The sith go into hiding. '''3, 385 YBO- '''The sith return, now being part of an empire known as the Sith Empire. '''1,050 YBO- '''The Jedi Sith War begins. '''1,013 YBO- '''The Jedi Sith War ends. The sith are thought to be extinct and destroyed. '''1,012 YBO- '''The second Republic (now named the Galactic Republic) is formed. '''1,000 YBO-' The Rule of Two is created by the sith. This means that there can only be a master and apprentice. '''995 YBO- '''The Galactic Senate, a part of the Galactic Republic, is formed. '''216 YBO- '''The Trade Federation is formed. '''115 YBO- '''The Trade Federation starts mass producing battle droids. '''13 YBO- '''The sith reveal themselves to the jedi after one thousand years of waiting. Darth Maul is thought to be killed by Obi-Wan Kenobi. '''12 YBO- '''Dooku, a jedi master, leaves the Jedi Order. Dooku becomes Darth Sidious' next sith apprentice in Darth Maul's place. '''8 YBO- '''The Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS) is formed. They soon become known as the Separatists. '''3 YBO- '''The Clone Wars, a major conflict between the Republic and Separatists, breaks out. Count Dooku uses dark jedi as sith spies to infiltrate the jedi temple. After five days of searching, the jedi find and arrest all of the sith. This same type of situation happens to a group of bounty hunters lead by Spudlo Tateroff who are about to complete a very important mission. These bounty hunters also eliminate all of the traitors. '''1 YBO- The Separatists launch a major attack against the Republic and steal many of their battle plans. The Republic tracks the plans to the planet Zarbon and sends a squad of clones to find the plans. After retrieving the plans, the surviving clones find out that there are Separatist traitors among them. They are able to eliminate the Separatist traitors, but a clone that was loyal to the Death Watch escaped with the plans, bringing them back to the leader of the Death Watch Pre Vizsla. 0 YBO- The Separatists gain the Republic's battle plans from the Death Watch. They then begin viciously attacking major Republic systems. In order to fight back, the jedi bring together a group of talented people to plan a defense for these attacks. Births and Deaths 880 YBO- Births: *Yoda 73 YBO- '''Births: *Dooku '''35 YBO- '''Births: *Pre Vizsla '''33 YBO- Births: *Spudlo Tateroff 32 YBO- Births: *Captain Tater 16 YBO- Births *Tato Vedge 13 YBO- Births *Boba Fett Deaths: *Qui-Gon Jinn 3 YBO- Deaths: *Kit Fisto *Captain Tater *Turk Falso *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Sugi *Tuuk Din 1 YBO- Deaths: *Derrik Alther *Lock *Comet *Rex *Maria Vedge *Cody *Wolffe *Load *Vees Snappa Trivia Potato's timeline was the first official timeline made for the Ambush Games, it being different, but similar in many ways, to the official Star Wars timeline. When the timeline was released, it was the first confirmation of how far apart Potato's games were from each other. The Jedi Temple Game and Hunting the Hunters took place within a few months of each other, while Guardians of the Republic takes place 2 years later. The Tale of Omega will take place 4 months after Guardians of the Republic. The timeline will be continually updated as Potato hosts his way through his planned trilogy called The Omega Trilogy. These stories won't be the only ones on the timeline though, as he has other games planned that take place in different time periods, but are still officially part of the timeline. Category:Timeline Category:Tater-Canon Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Guardians of the Republic